hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenza Izzo
Lorenza Izzo Parsons (born Santiago de Chile) who played Brooke Bluebell on Netflix's Hemlock Grove is a Chilean model and actress who lives in Los Angeles, California. She is the daughter of Rosita Parsons model. It is the face of Chile's unique brand of Brazilian top model Gisele Bundchen, Colcci. What starred in Pena Tu Boda (2011) and The Penalty your family. In 2013 co-starred American-Chilean Aftershock movie with Hollywood stars like Eli Roth and Selena Gomez. 'Biography' Lorenza has a younger sister named Clara. About being a daughter of Rosita and niece Carolina, Lorenza says the association does not diminish: "I'm dying of laughter, on the contrary, I am proud of them if you show it to you yourself do not have to worry about that." She began working as a model at age 17. In 2007 Santiago College graduated college and went to the United States where she attended an acting workshop at the prestigious Lee Strasberg Academy in New York. She studied journalism at the Universidad de Los Andes Lorenza made her film debut in 2010 with the movie titled Click for my funeral, ribbon Exit UDD Film School directed by Sebastian Radic, pre-released on November 8, 2010 at 20 am in World Cinema The Dominicans. As a student of journalism and model, Lorenza joined this production, and told La Tercera. "Journalism Study activities to supplement my modeling at the moment I used to earn some luquitas, the name I have long taken advantage But I can. ensure that what kills me is the performance. " In June 2010 Rosita Parson and Lorenza were invited to Fashion Week in São Paulo, where she met Gisele Bundchen, and Lorenza chose to face off Colcci, which is face Bundchen. Rosita told her daughter in terra.cl "It caused such a furor, something I've never seen in my life and on that basis has been building the relationship and now it's the culmination when it officially launches in Chile, as Colcci . "Presenting Izzo as the face of Colcci was held at the W. Hotel with a big party. She acted in the movie unfortunately your wedding movie sequel unfortunately your life, both directed by Nicolas Lopez. The director explained why he chose the role for Lorenza de Lucia: "I knew of its existence and was perfect for the character by its look studied theater in New York, and studied to make movies.." Her character, Lucy, is a statuesque teenager 19 years old qeu comes to form a love triangle in tempting Javier, played by Ariel Levy, who 29 years old and being by marrying Angela, also 29, is I see this super tempted by joven.1 The April 14, 2014 starts shooting his new movie Knock Knock in Santiago de Chile with Keanu Reeves and Ana de Armas to the orders of the director Eli Roth. Filmography Film: *Que pena tu boda (2011) *Aftershock (2012) *Que pena tu familia (2012) *Instrucciones Para Mi Funeral (2012) *I Am Victor (2013) *The Green Inferno (2013) *The Stranger (2014) *Sex Ed (2014) *Knock Knock (2015) *I'm Not Crazy (2015) Television: *S.Q.P. (2011) *Cinema 3 (2013) *Hemlock Grove (2013) Category:Actress Category:Cast